


Caught in the act(or not so much)

by Ducksandsuperheroes



Category: Free!
Genre: 700 words of porn guys!, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, I will from now on go to hell, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry, give me tha holy water, im sorry guys, rin and Haru only mentioned tho sorry, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducksandsuperheroes/pseuds/Ducksandsuperheroes
Summary: Makoto catches rinharu in the action and Sousuke is horny.





	Caught in the act(or not so much)

**Author's Note:**

> Just straight up porn/foreplay. Soumako and some rinharu, but only mentioned. Bare with me, it's my first fic, but please leave comments so I can get better. English is NOT my native language but I'm doing fine. I think

He froze. Makoto had been walking in on Rin and Haru doing "stuff". His eyes became wide open and he quickly jumped back to the hallway. His breathing was fast. Makoto turned around too look once again. He pinched himself to see that it was just a dream. But they were still there. His blue v neck t-shirt was beginning to get sweaty. What was happening!? He then felt a hand on his mouth. He yelped and took the wrist by his right hand by reflexes and then felt another hand take his left wrist. He tried to make a noise but it all came out as a muffled whimper. He tried to turn around, but was pushed against the wall. He cried out when his chest hit the cold metal. He closed his eyes and felt a warm breath against his neck. 

"Did they saw you?" a low voice asked. Makotos eyes flew wide open when he heard who was the owner of the voice. He turned his head slightly to see a slightly taller boy with black hair and raven eyes. Yamasaki Sousuke. Makoto let out a little sigh. He was going to answer but Sousuke didn't let go of his mouth so he shaked his head. 

"Good" he said low in Makotos ear. Makoto felt a shiver run down his spine and he let out a whimper again. He hoped Sousuke would let him go but he only felt the others hot breath against his neck. The eyes that were placed on his neck stung him. He felt himself getting hot and then pushed himself against the wall more. Makotos face was like lava by the time. Only if Sousuke knew that Makoto had a crush on him.

"Should we make them jealous? Or what do you think?" Makoto suddenly heard the voice speak up again and then the hand on his mouth was removed and he felt Sousuke turn him around. Makoto again got pushed up against the wall but this time his wrists were placed above his head with one of Sousukes hands and his chin being tilted up so his green eyes were staring right in the ravens eyes. The lips on the other were smiling a little smile anyone would die for. Especially Makoto. They could hear Rins and Harus groans and voices in the showers.

"What are you- Mmmppfhh!!" Makoto was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. He let out cries as his lips were being licked by Sousuke. He felt a hand on his hips and it soon traveled to his back and further down. His mouth was parted open and he felt a tounge in his mouth. He let out a moan and arched his back. The lips disappeared and he gasped for air. 

"Now that wasn't so bad was it? Let's make 'em hear us too" Sousuke whispered in Makotos ear. Makoto was going to say something again when he felt the lips against his own again. The tounge that was moving inside his mouth was very tempting and the green eyed angel couldn't stand a chance against the devil. His legs were trembling and he cried out. The hand on his back suddenly went down his pants and cupped one of his but cheeks. He let out a surprised loud moan into the kiss. The lips and tounge that was teasing him made him tremble and moan. He was probably by now a moaning mess. 

The sound coming from the showers where Haru and Rin was had stopped. They had surely heard them. But that didn't stop Makoto from moaning and whimper in pleasure when the hand searched its way too his crotch. He was hard by now and Sousuke pressed himself against Makoto in such a erotic way. His eyes were tightly shut and he felt pleasure run trough his body when Sousuke started stroking his hard erection. The hand around his wrists started slowly to let go. Then he felt his leg getting lifted up to Sousukes waist. Sousukes other hand let go of Makotos wrists and tilted Makotos chin a bit to the side. Their lips parted and Sousuke looked down in his eyes with lust and passion. 

"You think they heard us now then?" Sousuke whispered low. Makoto was gasping for air and steadily calming down. He put his arms around Sousukes neck, and started nosing at his neck. “Just shut up.”


End file.
